bgatahkeifandomcom-20200215-history
Yamada
Yamada '(山田) is the main protagonist of the series ''B Gata H Kei. She is a high school girl who is best described as oversexed, flirtatious and lustful that she is particularly vain and she is unabashed in flaunting her looks in public. Her goal in high school is to have sex with 100 guys; however, her insecurities as a virgin causes her to turn down any advances. She believes the first step towards realizing her dreams is to lose her virginity to an inexperienced boy; this leads her to pursue Takashi Kosuda after she accidentally falls on him at the bookstore. Through the course of the series, Yamada tries to make advances on Kosuda, and becomes overly jealous whenever other girls interact with him. She eventually acknowledges she has feelings for him. Despite living at home with her younger sister, Yamada is unashamed in her licentious habits. She is an excellent student, although that is partly attributed to her ability to read and memorize articles about sex. Yamada is voiced by Yukari Tamura (Japanese) and Brittney Karbowski (English). Appearance Yamada is a young teenage girl who is average height. She has a slender figure which is shown in episode 12. According to Takashi Kosuda, she has a "hot" back. Yamada has light brown hair that reaches up to the middle of her back and jade green eyes. She has long eye lashes. She wears two piercings on her left ear. She has small breasts (B cup)- it makes her jealous to see people who have bigger breasts than her (Miharu Takeshita and Miyu) According to her friends and the public, she's "drop dead" gorgeous and "perfect". At school, Yamada wears the normal school uniform: Long sleeved V-Neck jumper (sometimes short sleeves) and a plain white 3 buttoned shirt underneath (She only buttons one and leaves two unbuttoned) A short dark navy blue skirt and dark navy blue knee high socks with plimsols. Personality Yamada is best described as oversexed, flirtatious and lustful who is described as lustful and sex-obsessed. She is always complimented on her beauty inside and outside of school. She has a overactive imagination in which she always thinks things will lead to sex, example: when some boys in class wanted a picture of her, she thought they would go home and masturbate to it. On the outside, Yamada seems as a cool, calm and collected girl, but on the inside, she is a wild and sex-crazed girl who is not ashamed of licentious habits, which involve highlighting sexual terms in the dictionary, collecting erotic magazines which she keeps in her room. And, everyone would like to be her boyfriend, but they don't manage because she has a fear that having sex with someone experienced would leave her feeling non-confident and insecure. Story Yamada is a 15 year old high school girl who is determined to lose her virginity. Upon entering high school, her goal was to have intimate relations with 100 different men; however, her insecurities as a virgin caused her to turn down any advances. Yamada believes the first step towards realizing her dreams is to lose her virginity to an inexperienced boy. This leads her to pursue Takashi Kosuda. While initially seeing him as a tool for her lust, over time she starts to develop genuine feelings for him which includes jealousy when she finds him in the presence of another female companion. Yamada lives at home with her younger sister, who constantly brings boys home up to her room. In the end of the anime, Yamada realizes she's in love with Kosuda, in which they eventually end up dating. Sex Strategies ''1) Shave legs and maintain your body in good shape.'' ''2) Wear short skirts and lift your legs up. Pretend as if you didn't know that you're accidentally showing your panties.'' ''3) Keep close distance, or even better make skin contact.'' ''4) Find a good opportunity to kiss.'' ''5) Make sure the guy will go for your boobs while kissing.'' ''6) Make sure your bra can be opened from the front.'' ''7) STRIP.'' ''8) Make the guy go for your 3rd base.'' ''9) Not a virgin any more.'' ''10) Or you will have a weird looking vagina that shows you are a virgin.'' ''11) One down, Ninety-nine more to go.'' Relationships Takashi Kosuda Kosuda is Yamada's main love interest. She first meets him while picking out a new dictionary and sees him buying one too (thinking he highlighted all of the sexy words like her). When trying to reach for a book, Yamada falls and lands on Kosuda. When she looks at him she thinks he is plain and nothing is special about him. When Kosuda sees a pretty girl sitting on him he get really nervous and jumps up. Yamada then realizes from his nervousness that he must be a virgin, so she asks him if he is one and he runs out the store. When they meet again they realize they are in the same class homeroom together. At first Yamada doesn't realize its the same guy from the bookstore (she forgot his face), but later does when he picks up her phone for her. From that point on Yamada tried different ways to seduce Kosuda and have sex with him and all of them failed. From pushing him into a closet and flashing him her boobs to asking him to rub her stomach in the library. Yamada starts to fall for Takashi Kosuda but she is still determent to have sex with him. When Kosuda tells her he loves her Yamada doesn't know how to handle it, she only knows about sex not love. After avoiding him and hiding, Yamada knows deep inside she loves him too and they make up. They finally have sex and at the end of the series Yamada and Kosuda are going out. Chika Yamada '' '' Chika is Yamada's 12 year old sister who is very popular and pretty. Chika and Yamada get along fine, but Chika is more mature than Yamada and doesn't think as she does. Yamada sometimes gets jealous of Chika because she is constantly bringing cute guys up to her room. Miharu Takeshita Takeshita is Yamada's best friend and classmate. She is 16 years old . Although Yamada constantly bothers her with sex questions about her boyfriend, Takeshita is always there for her. Takeshita tries her best to be of help, even going so far as to invite Takashi on a double date at the water park. She often tries to convince Yamada that she loves Kosuda and doesn't just want him for sex, but then later she became angry and lazy to help Yamada even though she is her best friend thinking she is a noisy girl. Mayu Miyano Miyano is a childhood friend of Kosuda and has feelings for him but doesn't have the courage to confess to him. She is 14 years old. She is an F-cup. Because of this and her close history with Takashi, she is perceived by Yamada as a rival for his virginity. Miyano thinks of Yamada as a friend, but Yamada sees her as an enemy. Kyoka Kanejo Kyōka is a transfer student from America to Japan who is trying to steal Yamada's boyfriend they are rivals ever since the Miss Takizawa Beauty Contest. She then later was in love with her brother, and her brother asked out Yamada when she wants to take away her brother's virginity. She is the best in class and at her mansion because of her beauty, as she has so many fans. Trivia * The surname 'Yamada '''means "mountain" (山) ('yama) and "field, rice paddy" (田) (da). ** Yōko Sanri (the author of the manga) says she (Sanri) never intended on revealing her given name or first name. Yamada solely goes by her family name Yamada, which, of course, is also the surname of Chika Yamada (Yamada's younger sister). *** Chika Yamada, or Yamada Chika, is 12 and she unaffected by her perverted nature or sexual nature. Gallery 1265e4acc3.png|Yamada's full body ad facial expression B Gata H Kei - 02 - Large 39-0.jpg|Yamada with Mayu Miyano B Gata H Kei - 01.jpg|Yamada feeling flustered Category:Characters Category:Female Characters